Right Now
by thatsyou
Summary: Yes, you’re right, you don’t deserve me but you try and that’s what matters.
1. Chapter 1

Right Now

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Midnight Storm

Maybe it was just a bad idea after all. She didn't tell him she was going to her parents and Tony didn't expect that.

She was born in San Diego, California but still, her parents were from England. After she had finished her studies and got the job at Stark Industries as Tony Stark's personal assistant, her parents moved back to England. Now they were living in London.

He never asked about her relatives in the past but now, from the lack of ideas he brought that subject into one boring discussion on a late Friday afternoon. Pepper finished her job at eight pm and decided it was enough for the week. She yawned and stretched her feet before closing her laptop and taking one last sip from the tea cup standing in front of her.

Anyway it was the last day of the working year for her and she was more than happy because next week she'll go to her parents and try to forget this year which was the worst of her life. First, Tony was kidnapped by some maniac terrorists in the Middle East and returned after three months with an arc reactor embed in his chest; the almost disastrous night at the Fireman's Benefit when she was too damn tempted to get one little kiss from the man she loved; the very prestigious 'I am Iron Man' press conference and the Christmas party which she prepared very carefully but Tony didn't show up because of an Iron Man mission.

As she said, it was a perfect year.

Looking at the stairs ascending to Tony's bedroom she couldn't help not to grin because a funny memory came into her mind.

_It was a late summer night when a very horny Tony Stark entered his mansion followed by a tall brunette. She was maybe an inch taller than him. _Pepper laughed at that small detail.

_She was trying to get off Tony's tie but any hard she tried she couldn't. Tony groaned and tried to rip her blouse off while kissing her neck hard. After a few minutes they fumbled until they reached the stairs and the brunette didn't get off his tie yet. That earned her a small laugh from the assistant who was typing silently at her laptop. Tony glared through the dark room until his eyes saw who made that noise. He snorted and cleared his throat before addressing to his 'long suffering assistant'._

"_Hey Potts! Gimme a hand will ya?" _

_She kept a straight face while taking his tie off and putting it in his hand. Not long after Pepper couldn't hear her own thoughts because of the sounds upstairs so she gathered her things and headed towards the door with a sigh. _

After a moment her eyes went on her boss who was making his way into the large living room. Tony had a private party which he needed to attend and he came home at eight pm. That was strange for him. The party guy who was used to drink a lot and fuck women into oblivion until early in the morning was now standing in front of her more likely sober than drunk. This time she smiled because he wasn't accompanied by another brunette.

"Miss Potts." He greeted.

"Mr. Stark, is it everything all right? Do you need something?" She asked, hurrying herself.

He looked at her curious.

"What's with this hurry?" He asked.

"The work week is over since three hours ago and it was my last day of work this year." Pepper said, not looking at him.

"Oh." He sounded surprised though she told him this morning she was going to leave late and if he's at that party they won't be seeing each other till next year.

He looked away from her and sighed.

"Is something wrong Mr. Stark?"

He seemed to hesitate for a second but then he turned his gaze to meet hers.

"No, everything's alright."

"Okay. Well then, see you next year and I'll hope it's going to be a better one."

Pepper took her BlackBerry and then looked at him expecting some sort of response, even a sarcastic comment or anything but not a long awkward silence.

"Yeah, sure."

He really wanted to ask her if she had plans but he was in doubts, wondering if she'll reject him or make a witty remark about it. After a moment she lowered her gaze and leaned down to get her purse.

"I was thinking - "He started.

She raised an eyebrow and opened her BlackBerry to write a message for her parents.

"- never mind." He said as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his dress-slacks.

"Goodnight Mr. Stark and a Happy New Year." She told him simply before heading towards the door.

Before she could open the door he caught her arm and turned her to him.

"You have plans right?"

"Yes." She smirked.

Tony let go of her arm and blinked.

"Thought so." He said, pretending it was all right.

"Anyway, have fun."

Pepper smiled at him. She liked sometimes how vulnerable he really was and that he was really giving up when she was around him more often than he did _before._

"The same for you Mr. Stark."

"Uh-huh." He said as he opened the door for her.

"And for you to know, I'm going to be at my parents in London."

He nodded slightly and swallowed hard before closing the door behind her.

"Jarvis!" He shouted.

The AI sprang to life.

"Do you have plans?" Tony asked while sitting down on the couch.

If someone would be there with him they'd think he's crazy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another story; another waste of time. But for you guys, it's worth it.

Review if you like it and want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Right Now

Chapter 2: Crisis

_Two weeks after_

The first work-day of the year had officially started thirteen minutes ago.

Before coming to his mansion, she dropped by her office to take some extra files she always received at the start of a year.

The week at her parents wasn't that bad as she more likely presumed it would be after they heard the news that she was almost killed by mistake. But yet here she stood alive or not Pepper was still Tony Stark's PA and nothing would change that. Only of course, he'll kill himself one of those missions and she'll have to go job hunting.

She was _fine _with that, though she avoided the subject every time Tony went on a mission.

---

After she signed the last pile of papers she turned around to see a rather slutty-looking blonde woman standing in the middle of her office.

"Excuse me," The blonde addressed to her.

"I'm Tony Stark's new secretary and I was wondering that you must be his PA, right?"

Pepper kept on looking at those papers not exactly wanting to hear or see more from the good-looking bitch.

"Yes I am." She muttered under her breath.

"Can you please give me his cell-phone number?" She asked with an utterly fake tone in her voice.

"No." She told her barely keeping a straight face as she exited the large office, anger boiling through all her pores.

---

She closed the front door of her boss's extra big mansion and walked past the living room, towards the place she knew she'll find him.

"Good morning, Miss." Jarvis told her in a polite manner.

"It is. Thank you." She replied almost sarcastically.

"And welcome to a new year." Jarvis added.

"Always good to know it'll be another year."

Pepper quickly descended the stairs and looked through the glass but she couldn't find him. She typed the code and stepped into a man's territory. It smelled like grease, a tinge of sweat and even some cigarette smoke floating in the thick air.

Wait. Since when Tony did actually smoke?

"Mr. Stark?" She asked looking after her boss.

She didn't quite know what she was searching for. She may be looking after Tony's sleeping body onto the dark-colored couch or maybe on the workbench, where she would find him every morning.

Pepper walked towards the Iron Man suit and huffed slightly when she didn't find him there.

When she looked all over the damn shop and didn't spot him she gave up and made her way upstairs.

She walked into Tony's eccentric kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Stark would happen to be?" Pepper asked Jarvis.

"Of course, Miss Potts."

Pepper opened the counter and looked after a spoon and after the sugar.

"He's in the attic. Do you want me to tell him you've just arrived?"

"What's he doing in the attic?" She asked confused.

"No, wait; I want to find myself."

She took a sip from her coffee and picked today's newspaper. She skipped through the Star Watch section and headed towards the attic, not knowing exactly what Tony was up to.

It's been a while she was in the attic but it didn't mind her so she tapped her code and entered in the well lightened room.

She looked once, twice and then she spotted her boss's body sprawled onto the cold floor.

Pepper sighed and started walking until she reached and put her small hand on his shoulder. He stirred a bit and mumbled something in his sleep. She gently shook him a bit because the floor was cold and she wasn't going to take care of him if he'd catch a bad cold. _Who do you think you're kidding, you silly? You're going to take care of him even if you would shoot him for making you work so hard for nothing._

Suddenly Tony's eyes opened and Pepper gasped and backed a bit. She was entirely fascinated by his sleepy eyes and she looked quickly away, not wanting to blush in front of him.

He got up on his elbow and looked at her as he passed one hand through his damp hair.

"I thought I should wake you to move in your bedroom because it seems a bit uncomfortable to sleep onto the floor of your attic."

He didn't even smile at her as he usually did when she did such a comment. He simply looked at her and covered his face with both of his hands.

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" She asked, easily panicking herself.

He usually made a comment about the whole bedroom thing but now he was more silent than ever. She wondered if this meant something: sleeping in the attic and not replying.

"Yes," Tony managed to tell her between clenched teeth.

"-yes, I am. Thank you for worrying Miss Potts." He said, letting his hands back to their usual position.

He stood up ignoring the strange look his assistant was giving him. He stuck his hands in his pockets again, like he did when she left him that night, two weeks ago.

"So…how was your vacation?"

She kept on staring at him because she didn't seem to notice the black marks under his eyes and the growth of his goatee until now.

"It was good." She managed to say, a giant lump installing in her throat.

"How was the party?"

His eyes instantly meet hers and after a moment he passed his fingers through his hair once again.

"Party? What party?"

She grinned at him knowing fair to well that he didn't went at that super party she planned once again.

"The one at Stark Industries." She replied, smiling.

He scratched the top of his head and then his gaze turned to meet hers.

"Aha!" He exclaimed.

"That one. Yes, it was great, indeed. Wonderful party, Potts."

"But I can't remember too much of it because there were so many parties I went to when you were _away_." Tony said casually and smirked a bit.

"I didn't hear anything bad at the radio back in the UK so I suppose you were a good boy and didn't do anything bad…"

"Sure."

And then he exited the door, running from her sight.

---

Later that evening Pepper found a little note through some important papers, took it and read it.

_I had a very good time last night. What do you say of a dinner, a movie and then maybe some fun till the morning?_

_Jennifer _

_P.S: Thank you for not firing me after; like you did with the others. And by the way, thank god your assistant was out of town. Don't know why you're still keeping her._

Pepper gasped and suddenly she felt dizzy. She put her hand over her mouth to keep her from sobbing loudly, hot tears falling down her cheeks. The laptop felt down from her knees with a loud bang, making Tony wake up from his reverie down the workshop.

"Jarvis, what was that sound?"

"I think Miss Potts may need a bit of assistance." The AI told him serenely.

He rushed upstairs to find his assistant moving around the table in his living room almost frantically.

When she noticed him, she wiped the tears from her face and shook her head disappointingly.

A sudden urge to ask her what happened washed past Tony as he hurried himself to her.

"What the hell happened, Potts?"

She walked past him, ignoring the man she loved the most in the world and the pain he caused to her. Pepper took her coat and left him there speechless.

---

Any hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying. And she didn't feel the worst yet.

------

Reviews if you like it and want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Right Now

Chapter 3: The Secret Ingredient

---

She scared the hell out of him when she left with such hurry last night. Five minutes after her depart he quickly walked and searched through all the papers he found on the living room table. _Business related. Shipment contracts. _

The adrenaline rushed through his veins as his searching didn't match any result. His breathing increased and he needed to stop before he was going to do something stupid.

"Jarvis?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yes sir?"

"What happened before - before…?"

The AI's reply came quickly.

"Miss Potts was working on her laptop before she found a note hidden through a pile of papers."

Everything else Jarvis was saying turned into a meaningless fog as Tony's mind worked at its full capacity. _A note. A hidden note. By whom?_

After a minute or two, Tony opened his eyes and stood up, going in his bedroom.

"Lock down everything after I leave. If something happens apply protocol 7821 and then call me."

---

Ten minutes after, Tony's Audi roared through the streets of Los Angeles. Behind him were some very intriguing reporters with their cars and as it if this was planned before, they knew better where he was heading to.

He parked his car near the entrance, got out and ran quickly into the building not wanting to deal with the crazy crowd behind him.

---

He knew better he shouldn't have lied Pepper about that party… _okay, those parties._

Tony didn't go at none of those even if he planned to. He simply couldn't motivate him good enough to go there alone and worse, without Pepper near him. Those investors drove him nuts in seconds and of course there were many women who looked for him. If he didn't know it better he would've accepted one of those offers because heck, it's been almost a year since his return from Afghanistan and he didn't even touch one. Literally.

So he didn't go and he still lied to her.

"Fuck." He swore as he didn't find anything there at all.

---

The most coherent thought was to go at her and apologize sincerely. Tony didn't know any other method so he drove until he reached her apartment in the other part of LA.

He knocked at the door and waited for maybe a minute but when she opened his mouth fell.

She still had tears in her eyes, on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What could you possibly need anymore?" Pepper asked in an irritated tone.

He stared at her and sighed.

"I don't know what I have done. Please, tell me why you are so upset on me." Tony pleaded.

"Like you wouldn't know."

Pepper held back another series of tears when she saw Tony so defeated. _He's at your mercy. _She thought dryly.

"No. I actually do not."

"I thought you had changed."

His mouth fell once again and when he closed his eyes Pepper shouted the door in his face.

"Pepper…" He said as his knees buckled and fell onto the concrete.

---

He hadn't been so confused his whole life. Tony like a genius he is knew everything but when it came to Pepper he knew nothing. He couldn't read her mind and even if he tried hardly, she would grope her face under that mask she usually wore when they were together.

She didn't understand him either. Before leaving at her parents, everything was OK but when she came and found that silly secretary asking for his cell-phone number the bells rang in her head.

_I will not quit. This is my job. He's still my boss and nothing will change that._

---

The next morning, Pepper was getting ready to leave for her office where she planned on staying until the noon and then maybe go out, somewhere in the city. It's been too long that she even couldn't remember the last time she's been at a restaurant or at least a café or something like that.

She opened the door as she took her briefcase with the other hand, but when she stepped outside she saw Tony standing on the floor, looking at her. He didn't change. Tony was wearing the same designer clothes as last night and he had his hair all messed-up.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him in a high tone.

"I don't know what I have done…"

Pepper stood there too surprised he was still here so when she actually had her control back, she got the note from her pocket and threw it in his face.

A moment later, she was speeding down the stairs, leaving Tony with the note behind.

------

Remember to review only if you like it and want more.


	4. Chapter 4

Right Now

Chapter 4: Yesterday's History

---

Tony couldn't wrap his head around that little note. It was simply awkward.

He put a hand onto the floor, helping steady himself as he stood up. He groaned as he read the note once again. How could someone write this? He bet that someone was against him and this was only the first act.

It couldn't possibly be true. The two weeks he hadn't been with Pepper were quite boring one. Tony stood in his workshop most of the time, also eating on several occasions as Jarvis reminded him to do so.

He spent the New Year's Eve drinking amounts of drinks, not even remembering the fact that Rhodey was expecting him at his apartment, panicking as he didn't show up.

Tony remembered how red and puffy Pepper's eyes were last night when he showed up to apologize, anger boiling to the extreme point.

Last night was the proof. Proof that once in her life, Pepper Potts gave up her mask and shown her real feelings. She was jealous. _Jealous _that she found that note where someone explained their wishes upon her boss. The boss who was held captive for three months and returned changed, not even taking one of those women home. She was jealous that somewhat he managed to do so in two weeks she was gone. Hell, she was jealous that she didn't say no to the question 'you have plans'.

This didn't make him proud. It made him really pissed off and his mouth quirked in a sad smile as he descended the stairs, fumbling with clumsiness over the last few steps.

"I didn't sleep with anyone during those two weeks." He muttered to himself.

---

Pepper stood up from the comfortable chair in her office and walked outside. She needed a coffee, and _quickly._

Her classy stilettos clicking onto the marble floor as she descended the stairs, to the small kitchen they had on that level. She opened the door just in time to hit one good-looking blonde woman in some deadly heels, maybe two or three inches taller than she wore that day. The woman was wearing a brown Dolce & Gabbana suit with matching accessories.

Pepper couldn't do anything as the door hit her right in her left arm. She fell onto the rectangular wooden table in the middle of the room.

A high gasp escaping the blonde's lips as Pepper rushed towards her.

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered, knowing better she clearly wasn't.

The woman braced herself on her good hand as she extended the other one, for Pepper to help her stand up.

"Thank you." She said with an evil glint in her eyes, straightening her jacket.

"I didn't know you are such a coffee addicted, Miss Potts." She continued, making Pepper grin at her.

"I am so tired…" Pepper trailed off.

"And I am Jennifer." The blonde extended her right hand for shaking.

Pepper blinked.

Awkwardly she shook her hand and forced a little smile.

"Jennifer?" She asked, slightly dazed that she had the exactly name as the one who wrote the note.

"Yep." She smirked.

"Oh-kay… I understood you're Mr. Stark's new secretary, right?"

Jennifer looked intently at her, like she was searching for some hidden information, which was hardly to obtain from someone as professional as Pepper Potts.

"Sure as hell I am. Gotta be a lucky woman to work so close with him eh?"

_Insane bitch._

"I don't believe in luck, Miss…"

"Smith. Jennifer Smith."

"Exactly. As it is, I don't believe that I should be named a 'lucky woman' just for having the chance to work with him face-to-face every time."

Jennifer huffed slightly and turned to her coffee cup, picking it and exiting the room with a 'see you later' goodbye.

Ten minutes after, Pepper was now full of energy and ready once again to start work. She barely opened the door and peeked to see if someone's there. Her face drained out of color as she saw Tony approaching the little kitchen.

_Fuck_

She silently prayed that he wouldn't enter the small place but when he placed his hand on the door knob she quickly pushed the door *even if she hit him a bit* and raced out of there.

She hoped that Tony didn't recognize her.

_Hard luck_

He was calling her name but she didn't care. She kept on walking like he wasn't even calling her name like a desperate man, a few meters behind her.

"Pepper! Pepper…Pepper stop, please." He said as he reached out to grab her by her shoulder.

"Mr. Stark you're making a scene." She told him as professionally as her voice let her to do so. Emotions behind those steel blue eyes made him tighten his grip on her.

"I am not."

Pepper smiled nervously at a group of scientists who came out from the elevator and looked oddly at both of them.

"Please let me go."

Pepper looked him deep in his bourbon eyes, squirming as he didn't release her.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I really don't know why you are so upset." He told her as he released the grip on her, his fingers lingering on her shoulder.

She nearly rolled her eyes but she bit her lip not to do that.

"Is that so?" She said in a shaky voice.

He swallowed hard and made a move towards her.

"Please take your hand off me."

His hand fell in its usual position as he shook his head, not wanting to believe what mess that note created.

Pepper hesitated for a mere second, not willing to let the tears creep down on her face. She put her hand over her mouth and walked away.

"You're making a mistake." She heard him saying in a low, shaky voice.

'I'm not making a mistake.' She kept on telling herself as she made her way up to the conference room.

---

The conference went incredibly well, since Tony wasn't there at all.

---

Thirty minutes after the conference Pepper remembered she still had to pick up one little file from Tony's desk in his office. It was nearly eight pm but who cared actually, if she didn't want to go at his mansion anymore she'll have to get used to the office.

She opened the massive door and saw something she wanted to kill. Jennifer was in Tony's office, gently stroking the side of Tony's Armani suit.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" Pepper asked with an irritated tone.

"Nothing." Jennifer said smirking.

"You have no rights to be touching anything Mr. Stark has in his office. Exit now or I'll call the security." She said sharply towards the grinning bitch.

"As you wish, Pepper."

It took all the control she had left not to slap her. Instead she went and sat down on Tony's chair, stroking her temples, sighing.

"I hate you Tony."

Tears falling down her blue eyes.

---

Tony was standing over the duvet in his large bathroom, shirtless and in boxers. He stood there for exactly forty-five minutes and seventeen seconds not doing anything but staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He stared at that beautiful monster-bruise he achieved when he fell on those stupid steps this morning; at his damp hair, looking like someone had moved his hands through it far too many times; at those magnificent lips, very much kissable; at his dark brown eyes and at his beautiful goatee. He was so proud of it that he didn't even shave it for almost a decade now. It was his trademark.

Putting his hand over his goatee and sighing loudly he watched as his eyes followed each move of him in the mirror.

The incidents today made him very disappointed about himself and the world he's created.

_You're making a mistake. _

His eyes closed and then snapped back to the reality as his mind drifted to Pepper.

He raised his right hand and looked at him in the mirror once again. He looked so damn defeated and confused.

Those thoughts undoing him as he hit the mirror with all his force, sending millions of tiny pieces down to the duvet and the floor.

_Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. _

_I screwed it. _

_Really badly. _

_No. Not possible._

_Pepper. No. Pepper. _

"I love you." He said as he looked at his bleeding arm, one tear falling down his cheek.

----

Review if you like it and want more.

Thank you for supporting me, love you all especially the ones who reviewed it and made me continue this.


	5. Chapter 5

Right Now

Chapter 5: Little Hiccup

---

Yes, they had been looking for something they can't have, sure but there's no reason for arguing. Pepper avoided him altogether and Tony wasn't much help than he usually was. Long and boring appointments, magazine interviews, video conferences and many cups of coffee, were keeping him alive through the worst part of his life since he got back from the 'hell'.

Tony ordered Jarvis to calculate how many hours of sleep Pepper had in the last few weeks since the war has started.

"Well, the sensors indicate a low sleep rate for Miss Potts. I'm afraid she's been sleeping five hours a night, waking up from constant nightmares and screaming your name."

"Note that." Tony said as he wiped the grease from his hands onto an old used T-Shirt.

"I'm afraid of asking." He confessed. "But I'll give it a try, you smarty-pants." Tony teased at his AI which if it were a human would most probably make a smart reply back and let him alone with his thoughts.

"I'm listening intently, sir." A British mechanical voice echoed through the workshop.

"Enough sarcastic comments for today. I'm _sick _of all this."

"As you wish, _master._"

Tony sighed and stood up, looking for his faithful friend, Butterfingers. He had programmed him to stand nearby when he was working with something dangerous _and _potential deadly.

"Did she argue with someone at the office?" He asked voice calm and steady.

"She had a few conflicts with a co-worker."

A hint of jealousy ghosted over his over-stressed brain.

"Is that _it?" _

"It?"

"She's been dating with someone who mounts her against me. That should be the only reason I can co-operate with because to be honest, hon. Jennifer is not even a plausible reason."

He laughed at him, mentally kicking his iron butt for not thinking _this _may be the problem.

"You're impossible." The AI told him.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"It's not the answer to your problem. She's not 'been dating' with a fellow co-worker. She's clinically over-stressed, over-worked and upset."

Tony had to think.

---

Tony walked upstairs, greeting some new investors and entering the small kitchen to grab Pepper and him the source for their energy. Instead of taking the coffee he decided to make a phone call.

"Flower Institute California, may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

He would not crumble. He will stand tall even if that would presume his end.

"First, I need a truck full of the most expensive flowers in the world, and I don't quite know…" He seemed to hesitate for a second.

But the woman quickly cut him off.

"Are these flowers for someone you admire or love, sir?"

"Uh… I'm kinda in between here."

"Everyone needs to be a little in between once in their lives." She said, making Tony smile for the first time that day.

"Okay… need you to make that real fast, 'cause I really want to make-up for the lost time."

"Very well, sir. The address and maybe a name…"

"Stark Industries, Los Angeles and a name… Tony." He said simply.

"The flowers will arrive in an hour. The exactly sum is five thousand dollars."

"Perfect. Thank you kindly."

Tony hung up and threw his cell back into his pocket.

The wound he caused last night was pretty visible and utterly non-esthetic. He frowned and took one last sip from his cup and headed towards the Arc Reactor building.

That's _exactly _where he meets one certain blonde woman.

"Mr. Stark." She said pleasantly as she walked towards him.

Tony stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a second, not really knowing who she was or what she tried to do.

"That would be me."

"Jennifer Smith, _your _secretary."

"Ah." He said nonchalantly, silently praying she wasn't _that _Jennifer.

Tony walked towards the sector 16 with the blonde following him. The constant clicking of her heels reminded him of Pepper. And if she really was _that _Jennifer it meant trouble. He turned sharply to her and chuckled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony asked her as a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm using my tools, Mr. Stark."

"Jennifer. Stop doing whatever you plan to, because I'm not after this." He said, pointing between them.

She stopped following him but said something Tony didn't quite heard because he was at a considerable distance from her.

---

An hour later Tony made his way up to Pepper's office, knocked at the door and waited a second before her reply came.

"Enter."

He wasn't sure what to do. What if she was still mad at him and what if she won't be able to forgive him? Oh, _screw _what ifs.

Tony opened the door and stepped in. A sudden smell of flowers hit his nose. He cocked his head up and admired all the beautiful plants, surrounding him. They were all looking so weird. 'Because you've never seen them before.' He commented.

Pepper was standing in the middle of them, dressed impeccably as always, hair let loose, falling down her shoulders. A pen in her hand and a few papers lying onto her desk made the complete description about her.

"Oh, _you again._" Pepper told him sarcastically.

Tony shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Thought I'd make an appearance."

She took her eyes from him and returned to her desk, clicking a few times before closing her laptop, his eyes catching hers immediately.

"I know what you think and it's not that way." He told her, trying to excuse himself.

"You don't know what I think, Mr. Stark."

Tony passed a hand through his hair and walked towards her desk, planning in his mind what he's going to tell her.

He pulled himself a chair from nearby and sat down. Pepper looked at him a bit confused but also curious. It's been hardly three weeks since the note incident and she still didn't feel like talking to him.

_Hardly_

"I can see that you don't like the flowers." He started, not even looking at her.

When she really looked at him, Pepper felt as if a rock had just dropped in her stomach.

"Why do I even need to like them, Mr. Stark?"

She knew she was hurting him, word by word, gesture by gesture, gaze after gaze.

He shrugged and made a move to leave.

"Okay, they are beautiful and I like them. But that doesn't resolve the fact that you did that."

"You don't like anything I do." He continued.

Her mouth quirked in a sly smirk but soon she regretted it.

"Or anything I say. Or the fact that you don't let me explain you what happened."

Pepper raised an eyebrow and made a gesture for him to continue.

"May I explain?" Tony pleaded.

Pepper nodded slightly and looked at him, expecting a very complicated version of the story.

"First. I didn't sleep with anyone. If I had, maybe I even wouldn't be here today." That was edible.

"Second. I don't lie to you. I never had; Third, I really wanted you to spend the vacation with me. Not possible. I've understood."

"Fourth. I wouldn't have spent five thousand dollars on buying you flowers if I didn't really mean it."

"Fifth. I need you to believe in me, like I do. I wouldn't have probably asked you to change my 'heart' if I didn't believe you can do that among many others."

"The rest, if you search deep down in your heart, you can find the answer."

He closed his eyes and walked towards the door. Pepper gasped and called him.

"I need time to think."

Tony nodded and left the room for the words and emotions unwilling to come up at the surface. Sighing softly he went downstairs, an unfamiliar joy settling in his heart.

-----

Review if you like it and if you want more sooner!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Right Now

Chapter 6: After Eight

Rating: M

---

It's been a beautiful day, starting at seven am; passing through three meetings and an interview with Miss Vanity Fair regarding the future of Stark Industries, some extra topics, not included in the contract and other boring stuff. The interview was programmed at eleven sharp but its exclusive ingredient didn't show up until two pm, having Tony bite all his nails and managing to spill his coffee onto his favorite shirt. Sighing desperately and buttoning his jacket he greeted Miss Brown into his office.

Christine Everheart, the last woman who had the chance to sleep with Tony Stark.

The last interview he gave her had the greatest attention of the media since she had interviewed him while they were having sex. She even registered the whole --- you know what, but she didn't sell it to any of those damned news televisions.

Not that it wouldn't have been the first time someone had done that.

Of course the media had paid a greater attention because it was the latest interview; the merchant of death gave to the world before disappearing into unknown for three long months.

Christine made a few quick notes on her PDA, quickly sitting down and giving him a death-glare. Tony chuckled into his fist and leaned comfortable in his leather chair, waiting for her to ask whatever she had planned to.

"The world is small, Mr. Stark." She said, putting her manicured hands over the desk.

Tony smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That is entirely not true, Miss Brown. It's just we've used to think of it as a smaller one."

Christine stared at him, as if she wanted to devour him right there and right then.

"I'm sure Mister I'd-Be-Prepared-To-Lose-A-Few-With-You has nothing to comment despite the fact that he agreed on this interview."

Something in her tone made him nervous; though he knew she was after his attention, once again after being lifted up and took outside by his faithful assistant, a few months ago.

"You're not making smart decisions, Miss Everheart. Be careful." Tony threatened.

"I may know that you'd clearly not refuse another invitation." She teased.

Tony grinned and tapped his pen onto the glass of his desk.

"Well that it is out of discussion, since I know too well that you wrote in that interview that I'm not taking the same conquests to bed, twice."

"The bed is the problem, isn't it?" She asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

"Bed - not bed. What's the problem? I think that since we've no longer having clothes on us we can do it even on the floor, if that doesn't disturb you."

"Of course Mr. Stark. I think we can manage that - later."

"Maybe, I don't know…If you're a good girl." He teased.

The interview went fairly well, except a few escapades from Miss Brown. It was business, the re-building of the arc reactor; some rumors --"Do you really have an arc reactor embedded in your chest?" -- The response was clearly teasingly "If you really want to know, I think I can strip down my shirt, Miss Everheart so you can see it yourself." -- That leaving her with mouth slightly opened, recorder still on. -- "So it's true." --- It really was true, she found out a few moments later when Tony dispensed of his stained shirt.

He stood up, in front of her and let her exam his miniaturized arc reactor. Christine stroked the little metal emanating a soft blue glow over her face and started at it for a few moments before lowering her hand, down his abdomen until she reached his belt. Tony gasped and tried to make a move to release himself from between the desk and the devil. Christine grabbed his belt tightly and leaned in, hoping for a kiss but found herself bending half over him and half over the desk.

Suddenly the door opened, his Pepper talking at her Blackberry, too busy to notice Tony and Christine over the desk. Tony froze but unfortunately Christine moaned his name audibly.

"Tonyyyyy…."

That caught Pepper's attention. Tony's eyes flew to his assistant who dropped her Blackberry somewhere between the moan and the gasp following right after.

Pepper stared at them for a brief moment, taking in memory the incredible sight.

She hoped, truth be told that the 'Jennifer episode' was just a bad joke, since Tony had bought her flowers and came to apologize, telling her five reasons why he wasn't lying her.

After a moment, Tony saw her struggling with her own words, while Christine was clinging to him. He raised his both hands, in mock surrender just to show her he wasn't the one who started this whole -- bullshit.

But all the signs indicated he was faulty. HE was shirtless, belt half-opened and the one clinging desperately to him was clearly a very familiar face. Christine Everheart. Her left leg was encircling his waist and she pinned him into the desk, while pressing him tight-to-tight. The other leg was caressing his other one while one hand reached into his pants.

When Tony felt her fingers massaging him trough his boxer briefs he groaned and tried to free himself from the crazy woman, touching him so damn intimately in front of Pepper who was mentally trying not to let herself cry in front of them.

Christine looked at Pepper, a devilish smirk on her face, all erratic breaths and fast moves of undoing her jacket. Tony tried to yell at her, but god, he was failing miserably.

With a single move of her fingers, she closed the doors, activating the code.

Pepper gasped and tried to open the door, knocking frantically, her breathing shallow.

Christine managed to take off her jacket and she was undoing the buttons of her shirt, with agile fingers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doi-" Christine cut him off by kissing him full on his lips, biting his lower lip enough for him to groan, hoarsely.

She got from her purse a pair of handcuffs, taking his hands roughly from behind his back and quickly slipped the handcuffs on. Tony groaned and pushed her aside, just for a moment because she assaulted him back with her lips, trying to get his pants off.

Pepper's knees won't listen to her anymore as she fell onto the floor, hands and feet shaking violently. When Christine took another pair of handcuffs and a rope from her purse Pepper lost it, completely.

Tears started rolling down her face, ruining her make-up.

Miss Brown stuck the rope in his mouth before tying it behind his head and pushing him onto the cold floor. She managed somehow to take his pants until they were hanging above his knees, then she slipped them from his legs, taking his shoes and socks down at almost the same time.

Pepper started to shake and embraced herself, trying to regain mental control and go there and fuck that damned bitch.

On the other part of the room, panic welled up in Tony's chest as the demon; reporter slipped the other pair of handcuffs around his ankles, and started laughing like a crazy woman.

She walked past Tony and grinned at Pepper as she took a chair. Christine took Pepper by her hair and settled her onto the chair, tying her as well but without a rope. _She wanted to hear her screaming for him._

Tony was looking desperately after her, eyes closing as in defeat for a couple of times before the reporter told Pepper something.

"I want you to watch _us._" She said, smirking like the devil himself.

"You don't know what we can do to you - to your damned company." Pepper managed to say between shaky breaths.

Christine only smiled, her white teeth shining in the sun's light and then turned sharply back at Tony who was moving his hands, legs to free himself but without point. He could not escape from this terror.

Miss Everheart took his bra off, right in front of Tony who hissed as she threw it right in his face. He shook his body to take that thing off.

Then she took all she had left on her and took a knife from her purse, approaching Tony's boxer briefs with it, his eyes widening in terror.

"Don't worry, Tohhh-_nyyy _I won't harm your little big member." Christine said as she cut his black satin boxers. Tony followed every move, and then looked horrified back at Pepper whose eyes were filled by tears.

He groaned as she grabbed him by his shaft, massaging his balls roughly.

"I hh--atte yuh." He managed to say between clenched teeth.

A few minutes after, he couldn't resist not to be aroused because any hard he focused his member was raising between his legs.

Feeling pleased, Christine settled above him, looking deep in his widened chocolate brown eyes, then moving her gaze to Pepper who looked at them, shocked.

"I got you, Tohh-nny." She said as she came downwards, taking him as he groaned, eyes closing in defeat, and from the pain it was causing to his soul.

---------She can't see me, _us _doing this.----------- He muttered to himself as Christine kissed him deeply, moving up and down slowly, torturing him.

"Tony!" He heard Pepper shout his name with pain in her voice.

Christine moved her hands down his chest scratching him roughly, making him moan in desperation, and pain.

"Don't hurt him, you fucking bitch!"

"You want to be in my place, isn't that right?" Pepper heard Christine ask her as she shook her head, looking deep in Tony's glimmering eyes.

When she moved her hands into his hair and when she tugged hardly he moaned and lost it. Tears came down rolling down his eyes.

"Come on, Stark. Show her how you did last time." Miss Vanity Fair teased as she slapped him.

"Nnnughhh." He mumbled, eyes full of hot tears, blurring his vision.

Christine sped her pace, moving up and down almost frantically.

"Move, Stark." She ordered because Tony stood still.

"Tony…" Pepper sobbed as she looked at Christine obliging him to have sex with her, tugging hard at his hair, biting his lips as she kissed him hard, scratching his soft and delicate skin, moaning hardly as her hips bucked against him.

"Fuck me, Tony." She said sharply.

More tears rolled down his cheeks, falling down on his arc reactor as he sobbed. He looked at Pepper who had her mouth large opened, her hair spilled across her face.

She kept on looking at her, large crocodile tears spilling from his dark eyes before Christine turned his head at her, moaning his name and with a last bucking of her hips, she came, holding him close to her.

"Yeeeesssss." She said as she kissed him hardly.

Pepper felt dizzy. She never felt like this her whole life, not even when Rhodey told her Tony was kidnapped. But not now - not that - not another woman having sex with him and having a pretty good orgasm in her face.

Seeing Tony so helpless made her curse the woman above him stroking his arc reactor gently. He moaned as she hit him and left his aching body onto the ground. He collapsed onto the floor, blood coming down his forehead and tears down his cheeks.

Christine emerged to take all her clothes, get into them and throw the keys from the handcuffs somewhere in the room, Pepper following with a death-glare every move she made.

When she was in her face, she raised a hand and slapped her incredibly hard.

"Screw you." Pepper managed to say between tears.

Christine Everheart left the office, with a small laugh while Pepper tried to untie herself. Calling his name, letting out heavy breaths as she finally escaped from the ropes, fumbling down to Tony who was lying there, sobbing and shuddering.

---_Not your sex toy, Stark._--- She remembered one woman who didn't fall into his charms, that woman being her.

Pepper hurried herself to him, taking him in her strong, protective arms as she let him free of the rope inside his mouth. When he could feel his mouth again, he collapsed against her, his body shivering and protesting to the sexual activity that it had been through, not having enough will and power to release. Tony sobbed, warm tears falling on her shirt, soaking onto her delicate skin as she held him tightly.

"It's going to be all right, Tony." She said stroking down his back and kissing his temple tender.

Her eyes went off him, looking after the keys. After a few seconds she spotted them and made a single hand move to get them. When he was finally free of those stupid handcuffs he clung onto her body, not wanting to let go of her.

Tony couldn't speak. He was so damn over-whelmed, shocked and terrified of what just happened that he couldn't do or say anything.

Pepper offered him the comfort he needed without saying anything to him, just rocking them easily and kissing his sweaty forehead and temple a few times before she told him he has to get changed and let her take care of him.

---

When they arrived at home, she got him into the bathroom. It was nine pm when he made out from the bathroom eventually, scars all over his tired body.

Pepper helped him get in his bed, but not pulling the covers onto his sore body. She went into the bathroom and brought with her a box with all those medicines, cleaned him with solutions. She kissed the wounds Christine had left him onto his chest and abdomen before applying the moisturizing cream over them.

After she managed successfully to patch him up she took the box back in the bathroom and returned back in his bedroom to catch him staring at her, those dark rich brown eyes filled by pain.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'm here. I'll always be here with you." She said as she closed the lights and kissed his eye-lids softly before taking the comforter and tucking him in.

He sighed shakily and closed his worn eyes before the sleep overtook him.

---

The next morning, when he woke up he found a note by his night-stand along with two aspirins and a glass of water.

_I'm right downstairs if you need me, just tell Jarvis and he'll tell me in return. _

_And take the two of those; they'll probably make you feel better. _

Tony smiled and let his head fall onto the warm pillows.

"Jarvis? Did she stay here last night?"

"Yes, sir. She fell asleep in the guest room. Shall I tell her you're awake?" The AI asked.

"No. Not now." He said, yawning and stretching a bit, his wounds still causing him to wince.

---- Sometime he'll have to get downstairs, to thank her for everything she's been through and that she managed to stay at the surface all those times.----

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you like it and want more.

By the way… I won't write anything until I reach minimum 25 reviews.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Right Now

Chapter 7: Will you ever be mine?

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I loved them all, and by the way if you don't like something you can tell me so I can improve.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

---

It's been three weeks since one of Tony's worst days, if you can call it that way. And _yeah _it's been three weeks since he last spoke to his assistant. The way Christine had obliged him to have sex ashamed him because he wasn't used to be the one who just stood and watched. He was the guy who did almost all the work; you know…women leading in sex weren't his type.

Tony was ashamed because Pepper - the one who he wanted to protect was the one who got injured the most. And it was his fault.

He didn't speak to her because he was afraid of rejection. He knew it fair too well because since Iron Man had became public known, rejection was present almost all the time in his life; coming from her was even harder to digest.

But today was different.

Tony didn't touch any of his toys in his workshop for almost a month now and he was wondering if he could resist even more without going there.

The way Pepper looked at him when he was helpless made his heart twitch and a giant rock to fell in his stomach.

Today _he _was going to make things go different.

---

It was ten in the morning and no sign of Pepper who usually came around then to bring him some coffee and lots of papers to be signed. Until a month ago that would have been strange.

It's not, not anymore. Not after what happened lately.

Pepper went to her office in his mansion, where she spent all the day before heading towards her home. And because she didn't want to talk to him, Pepper sighed and turned to her laptop, searching for a new apartment.

Last week she managed somehow to flood her bathroom because she was daydreaming about her boss. Curious fact, though it happened more often now since she had seen him having sex.

---

Around seven pm Tony left his room and headed towards her office, hands shaking obviously.

"Stop it, Stark." He whispered nervously before opening the door and stepping without making any noise.

He stood in the shadow for a minute or two, observing his beautiful assistant working as usual. His eyes moved from her French-manicured hands to her glimmering eyes, from the freckles dotting her face to the necklace around her neck.

Pepper sighed and closed her eyes tightly before closing her laptop and yawn in her fist.

'She's tired and it's just because of you, you jerk' Tony thought worriedly as he moved in the dark, behind her.

When he heard her sniff, Tony placed his both hands on her shoulders. Pepper gasped and turned to him slightly startled. He looked at her for a mere second before blinking. She was so beautiful that she made him crazy.

"Tony?" Pepper asked a bit confused with a questionable look on her face.

"Shhhhh." He whispered as his right hand came to rest on her waist.

Pepper didn't have a chance to say something because Tony leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, in a gentle kiss. He did it quick, not wanting her to get mad on him.

When he backed off he could notice her eyes opening slowly and her lips parted partially, butterflies battling through his stomach. Tony expected some sort of apologize but Pepper was smiling at him.

She passed her hand through his thick, dark hair and sighed deeply as they looked in each other's eyes.

"What was going through that head of yours?" She asked, laughing.

Tony frowned and moved his other hand on her waist as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, furrowing his brows.

Pepper quickly escaped from his grip, and took her coat from one of the chairs.

"Not talking to me three weeks…" She began as she started to button her black coat.

Tony walked over to her and stared at her full lips.

"Are you even listening Tony?" Pepper asked slightly annoyed that he didn't pay any attention.

Tony shook his head and shrugged.

"I was just staring at your lips." He admitted showing a full-teeth smile.

Pepper found herself blushing as she walked to the exit.

"Hope you're not going to quit…" He whispered absently as he kept on staring at her.

Pepper turned to him and groaned as she saw him staring.

"How can I quit when you're being such a helpless little superhero, Mr. Stark?"

Tony smiled and threw his hands in his pockets before coming towards her, with a predator look in his eyes. Pepper's breath increased a bit when he approached her, smiling brightly.

"I was going to ask you to join me. I ordered dinner."

Pepper rolled her eyes and yawned again.

"You're tired, Potts. Why won't you call it a night and stay here?" He asked; his voice full of emotions.

"I really need to go." She said, taking her purse and her keys.

Tony backed a bit and left the room, sighing desperately.

"Tony?" He heard her asking.

"It's not a problem. You can go - _really._" He said, sarcastically.

But Pepper came after him quickly. He noticed her moving behind him as he turned to receive a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He fought dearly with his mind to keep from moving his head oh-so slightly to capture her lips in a real kiss but gave up when he found no reason to.

"Goodnight, Tony." Pepper said simply as a blush covered her face.

"Hey! Do you think you're gonna escape with one little kiss like this? At least let me get one more, please." He pleaded, his brows rising as in sign of innocence.

"I think you've had enough, Mr. St - _Tony." _ She corrected herself as she saw the look he was giving her.

Tony smiled at her and nodded slightly as if he was accepting.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pepper…uh…can I get one tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed dramatically and smiled.

"Only if you're a good boy."

Tony grinned as he opened the door for her.

"I am always a good boy, Miss Potts." He said as he closed the door after her.

---

Waking up from her reverie, two hours later, Pepper noticed her bathroom once again flooded as she silently cursed his tasty lips.

---

Review if you like it and want to make Tony happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Right Now

Chapter 8: Exchanging Kisses

A/N: Oh-kay, I'm not the person who begs for reviews but I really want to reach thirty reviews until chapter ten. So if you want more quickly updates you need to motivate me strong enough.

If not, you'll have to wait more and more and I think it'll be boring :)

Read, enjoy and REVIEW!

---

One noise kept on startling Pepper from five to five minutes. The first time she heard it, she thought it was just something stupid Tony was doing downstairs but when it started to beep loudly she cursed and moved her things in her office.

It was hard enough she had to stay in his mansion fourteen hours a day, not to mention that when she promised him she will always be there when he came back from a mission, even when he was safely tucked in his blankets that she won't leave him alone.

Last week, when she moved her furniture and stuff at the other apartment she promised; at least to herself that she won't have the courage to kiss him again. Not that it had to be her who made the first step but you know, she was wondering why he had kissed her the first time he caught her off guard.

It's been a tough start of a year and they both felt the changes they've put themselves through.

---

The sound of a phone woke her from her reverie. The ringtone was unfamiliar to her and she presumed that most likely Tony didn't have a better thing to do and went buying a new phone. Anyway, she went to check but as soon as she entered the large living room she spotted her Blackberry, laid on the table and to her surprise, the small device sprung to life; the ringtone familiar to the one who startled her only a minute ago.

Pepper walked towards the glass table and took the small beeping phone in her hand and checked the caller's ID.

"Good morning James." She greeted politely.

"Morning Pepper. How are you?" Rhodey asked happily.

"I'm fine. Just running another experiment on Tony; you know how itchy he becomes when I wake him at this hour."

Rhodey managed a laugh from the other end of line.

"Are you in a mood for doing something tonight?"

"Of course. How may I help you, Rhodey?"

"I found this girl, Maria." He started, easily embarrassed. "And I kinda hoped you'd convince Tony to come and join us tonight."

"I'm glad for you, really. Would that be all?" Pepper asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes." Rhodey hesitated for a second but before she could hang up he made up his mind.

"Actually no. I was going to ask you if you'd like to come as well, you know that I don't like Tony all alone there with me and Maria." He confessed with a small laugh. "It's just anxious. I can't imagine him now after Afghanistan because I haven't got the chance to spend time out with him yet. And if he's still the one before - believe me our relationship will end in a matter of minutes."

"I know, I know." Pepper agreed and continued. "And I won't let something bad happen to your relationship. You sure he didn't put you to do this?" She asked, curiously.

"Nope."

They said their good-byes and then Pepper hung up, hurrying herself down the stairs, typing the code as she called his name.

After the second try, a husky reply came, making Pepper both drown in sadness and wince.

"What happened?" She asked slightly worrying.

"Oh - _nothing… _"Tony said from beneath his hot rod, trying to sound a little bit more enthusiastic but failing miserably.

He stood up; ignoring the panicked look Pepper gave him and wiping his hands on a used rag.

"Rhodey _called." _

"Yeah?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed while Tony managed an innocent face.

"You know you don't impress me." She said sternly.

"Okay, Potts. Why are you here?" Tony asked, smirking.

"So as I said before. Rhodey called-"She paused and looked at Tony who didn't pay too much attention. "- he hopes you can join him and his new girlfriend tonight."

Tony's head jerked up when he heard her mention the girlfriend thing. He wasn't paying attention and she just said the 'G' word. Fuck.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Tony whispered quietly as he shrugged slightly.

Pepper sighed and came closer to him, her right hand resting on his chest.

"Rhodey has a new girlfriend and he'd like you to join them tonight to drink something on this special occasion."

Tony blinked as he mentally kicked himself for actually thinking Pepper could've meant the word girlfriend; as if implying them.

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged and moved away from her warm hand.

Pepper raised an eyebrow and looked at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Tony couldn't look at her, especially not now when he was so exposed. He tried to ignore her searing gaze but gave up eventually when he felt every cell of his body go aflame.

"Come with me?"

Pepper couldn't help the grin spreading over her face so she nodded easily, her hair bouncing over her shoulders.

She made a step towards him and he did the same. When Tony leaned forward, Pepper put two fingers on his lips so she could stop him from kissing her.

"Not so easily, Mr. Stark." She teased.

Tony smiled and broke eye-contact.

"Be ready at seven sharp." He told her and then he walked away from her.

Pepper straightened her pencil skirt, took the documents still laying onto the worktable and turned to leave, sighing in frustration. He almost kissed me again, she thought a bit shocked. But of course she had that part of her which told her to keep from going too deep, or she will be regretting it.

---

The day passed quickly and now Pepper was standing in a green evening gown, waiting for Tony to make his appearance in one of his expensive cars, or at least the limo.

She looked at the watch and sighed deeply. It was ten past seven and no sign of Tony.

Two minutes later, a man wearing a black, pinstriped suit with a gold tie came from the darkness and Pepper recognized him as Tony. She was utterly surprised that he'd walked till her apartment and didn't drive a car.

"Hi." He said, throwing one of his hands in his pocket, sheepishly.

"Hi." Pepper greeted him back, a genuine smile lightening her face.

"Sorry, I was late but I have a good explanation for this." Tony tried to get himself out of the mess he'd created.

He stood there, waiting for her to accept his apology but Pepper was getting nervous and impatient.

"Just come." She motioned for him to come closer.

Tony nodded and came closer to her, trying to temper his rising pulse and breath.

They didn't move but neither spoke, except they stared awkwardly one at each other before Pepper looked at his hand. Of course he's been shaking like a tree in the wind until he arrived, almost fifteen minutes late because of his hair, _damn it_. He wouldn't say it loud but he had to take three showers before his hair stood like he wanted and that was not something he did often.

And now, she was staring intently at his hand where he had brought her something to remind her of his appreciation - _love. _Anyway, he sighed and raised his hand, offering her the tiny rose he'd picked her up from his garden, on the way to her.

Pepper gasped a bit when he actually opened his palm, revealing one of the most beautiful gestures he's ever done to her. She looked at him, holding his gaze for a couple of seconds and then moved her hand up, touching his and picking up the flower gently. She brought it to her nose and smelled it, before gesturing him to come closer.

Tony blinked rapidly before leaning in, hesitantly. Pepper inhaled deeply and their eyes-locked the entire time his lips neared hers.

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted their frenzy.

"Look who we have here," A female voice addressed them both from behind Tony. "Mr. Tony Stark and his PA, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts."

Jennifer smirked when she saw Tony letting Pepper's hand go quickly and make a few steps back, a blush creeping on Pepper's face as her hand where she had the rose quickly found the way behind her back.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Jennifer intervened.

"Be careful, Mr. Stark and you Miss Potts. Someone will believe something is _really _happening between you two." She threatened, a mischievous grin spreading on her entire face.

Tony opened his mouth again but this time was interrupted by Pepper who spoke for both of them.

"We _are _careful and just from curiosity, why are you following us?" She asked, her eyes glimmering with anger.

Jennifer shrugged and huffed.

"Just wondering what is my boss doing out with his so-_personal _assistant."

This time Tony had no room for argument as he made a few steps towards her, anger boiling in his entire body.

"How dare you?" He asked in a high-pitched tone. "You're fired." He blurted out, not even caring whether she'll punch him or not.

"So I am, Mr. Stark, so I am. Be careful." Jennifer insisted.

Pepper looked horrified at both of them before calling his name with tenderness.

"Tony…"

The billionaire turned around and shook his head as he and Pepper disappeared in the shadows, leaving Jennifer eyeing them intently.

"I'm sorry." He muttered but when Pepper touched his hand, he took hers hesitantly.

"Stop saying that." Pepper said to him as she squeezed his hand gently as a reassurance.

Tony looked at her, right in the eyes and knew she meant it.

---

They arrived at the restaurant a bit late but Rhodey greeted them happily and presented them Maria who was a beauty.

"This man here is -"Rhodey said as he pointed Tony who was smiling shyly at her. "Tony Stark." He said proudly.

"And his beautiful company is-"He told Maria with a huge smile. "Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, his PA."

Pepper smiled and shook her hand and Tony did as well.

"Nice to meet you two." Maria told them, quickly pulling Rhodey down onto his seat.

---

The time passed and Tony didn't notice until then that Pepper had placed the rose he gave her in one of the vases on the table. And she smiled when she saw him staring at the vase.

Pepper moved her hand on the comfortable bench they were sitting until she reached his, touching him slightly, and smiling again when he moved his gaze towards hers.

"Well, Pepper. She's always so professional but what can I say, I tried." Tony teased, looking at her amused.

"You tried." Pepper shot back at him, her lips quirking up in a playful smile.

"And I'm _still _trying." He whispered quietly just Pepper hearing those words.

"It didn't happen yet." Rhodey interrupted, kissing Maria gently on her knuckles. "But we hope it will happen _soon_."

Pepper looked over at Rhodey who was eying Tony with a smirk on his lips.

Maria's napkin fell and she leaned quickly to get it from beneath the table and that's when she saw something she wasn't expecting to.

She saw how Tony approached his hand to Pepper's and when Pepper entwined her fingers with his, she gasped and turned to Rhodey, whispering in his ear.

"You sure they're not together?" Maria asked confused.

"Uh. No. Why?"

Maria smiled and kissed him sweetly on his cheek, making him turn her head towards her.

"Because they're holding hands." She explained, giving him the logical part of the explanation.

Rhodey's mouth fell and Maria kissed him deeply, to keep him from saying anything he'd regret in retrospect.

Tony observed them kissing but turned away, not wanting to interrupt their privacy, and resumed on watching Pepper's beautiful lips and remembered the quick kiss they shared, only a week ago.

After a few seconds, Rhodey and Maria parted and blushed intently.

Tony chuckled in his fist and smiled.

"Hey, who wants some air?" He asked, hoping Pepper would say yes.

"I think a little walk will bring the party atmosphere back." Rhodey agreed by nodding and so did Maria.

Pepper didn't say a word and Tony turned his head to her noticing the spark in her eyes that made him both hot and wanting.

"You sure want a little walk." He said for her as he stood up, letting her hand go.

---

Fifteen minutes after, the both couples were walking in the park, Rhodey and Maria holding hands and occasionally kissing; Pepper and Tony walking close to each other and sometimes after, Tony took her hand but held it behind her back.

"You're cold." He said as he slipped his hand on her bare shoulders, bringing her closer to his warm body.

Pepper relaxed and squeezed his hand gently, telling him she wants something.

Tony once again didn't notice that she had taken the rose with her, and didn't let it there as originally thought.

He went closer to Rhodey and told him, dramatically.

"I need to fix a problem. We'll be back, just gimme a minute or two."

Rhodey nodded and shot Tony a warning look, as if he understood what he was up to but Tony decided to ignore it.

They walked on a different path until they reached a fountain.

Pepper looked at him and when they were completely in the darkness, she squeezed his hand a bit tightly than before and the other one came to rest in his hair, at the back of his head.

"Thank you for the rose, Tony. It was a sweet gesture; I really liked it - this time." She said, smiling.

Tony nodded and approached her slowly, almost painfully but when his lips were at an inch from hers he stopped. He wanted so _badly _to continue but he needed an approval. Instead of closing the space between them, Pepper tugged at his hair gently and that's all it took him.

His lips brushed against hers, slowly and sweet at first but then she kissed him back, making Tony moan happily. They shared another couple of long, deep and passionate kisses before Tony backed, sighing but also smiling.

He knew it was a start of something beautiful.

------------

Review if you like it and want more of fluff.

Long time writing this, hope I'll get motivations for the next!


	9. Chapter 9

Right Now

Chapter 9: Stumbling on my own feet

--

Tony woke up the next morning, feeling somehow better than yesterday. He scratched at the top of his head for a couple of seconds and looked around, expecting to see his girlfriend at his side. He frowned as he spotted her place empty.

He rolled onto her side and winced as he felt the sheets cold and untouched for a long period of time.

Without a second's hesitation he got up and pulled some sweats on, thinking that maybe she got home to change or something.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Jarvis." He replied, stretching and yawning.

"Miss Potts has asked me to inform you that she would be at her apartment for a couple of hours, but she will return around ten a.m."

"Yeah, okay. Did she say anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good. Let's take a ride, shall we?"

"Enthusiastic?"

"You know me." He answered by throwing a T-shirt over his head. "But one more thing –"He paused before exiting his room. "Did you catch a virus from too much internet browsing? I hope you're not looking at porn sites."

"Of course not sir. I'm not that obsessed as my creator."

Tony stopped in his tracks and glanced at the ceiling. "Yeah, sure. Very flattering."

--

After taking a ride with the suit, Tony had taken a shower and now he was heading towards the entrance door. Jarvis had informed him that Pepper's car just pulled in the parking lot outside so he decided he should greet her properly.

As soon as the door opened Tony took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Pepper dropped her purse on the floor and brought her hands in his thick hair.

"Good morning to you too." Came her dazed reply after a few long minutes.

Tony smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you too."

He let go of her slender waist and took a few steps back, wondering if he should ask.

"I thought you got scared last night when I asked you to share a bed with me."

Pepper smiled tenderly at him and feeling woman she kissed him again.

"I wouldn't get scared that easily, only if you would've wanted something different."

"Yeah, well… I'm thinking of a number right now."

"Later." She whispered against his lips and shoved him backwards.

--

Sorry for the delay. Enough fluff for you guys?


	10. Chapter 10

Right Now

A/N: _It's going to happen soon. _Hold tight and remember to review. Cookies for you.

Chapter 10 – Bad dreams and goodnight kisses

--

Tony stirred restlessly in his sleep, murmuring soft words as he gripped the sheets rather wildly. He turned and groaned like he was in pain, his deep voice reverberating in the thick air of the darken room.

Pepper opened her eyes, startled. She had just finished work a couple of hours ago and came to see what her boyfriend slash boss was doing. He was '_thank god' _– asleep, his head buried deep into the plushy pillows, so she thought she could watch him sleeping for a few minutes.

_It was more than a few minutes. _

She realized that she had fallen asleep to his soft snoring and now, she felt the sheets being pulled from her body. She quickly got up on her elbow and heard him groaning like he was in deep pain.

"Tony?" She asked her voice hoarse so she cleared her throat before calling his name again.

Tony opened his eyes and quickly regained his senses back. He looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes wet with tears. Pepper felt a gut punch sensation as she noticed the wetness of his eyes and the emotions written across his face.

"Bad dreams?"

He sniffs and collapses against the pillows.

"Very bad dreams." He responds.

"Do you want me to take them away from you?" She asks, feeling a blush creep on her face so she hides herself from his searing gaze.

"Desperately."

"Okay… so what do you want me to do?"

He pulls the cover on the top of them again and moves closer to her, until his body is pressed against hers.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go somewhere together."

Pepper gasps silently and lets him pull her into a gentle kiss. She moves one hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his hair and he pushes a knee between hers, his arm slowly and seductively coming to rest on her waist, pulling her to him.

She opens her mouth only slightly and moves her tongue until it brushes against his, a soft moan escaping her throat.

They kiss like this for a few more minutes before Tony pulls back, dizzy and partially aroused.

"My yacht. Not too far though."

"Okay…" She murmurs before pulling him back to her mouth.

---

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Right Now

Chapter 11 – The Yacht

--

Tony grabbed his phone and headed towards his car with a slight limp. He had gone on a trip to Iraq two days ago and came with a huge bruise on his left foot. _A tank ran over him. _Not surprising, though he had promised Pepper he'd be careful.

They had to reschedule their little vacation to the isolated island Tony owned.

It was a beautiful island situated four hours journey with his yacht and it was scheduled to take between four and five days, but as precaution Tony had Jarvis inform him if any Stark weaponry needed to be taken care of.

He struggled to open his phone and dialed Pepper's number while starting the engine and pulling the car from the driveway.

"_Hi." _

"Hey." He smiles at her warm tone. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes and no. I need your help to get the luggage to the car and on the way to the docks we'll need to stop by a drug store." _

"Are you sick or something?" He asks, thinking that maybe it's that time of the month.

"_No. It's for the vacation, Tony." _She says softly in the speaker and a thrill rushes down his spine.

"Great." He says and she could hear his contented sigh. "I am on my way. See you, Potts."

"_Bye." _

He hangs up and throws the phone carelessly onto the seat, focusing on the road.

--

"I'm thinking." Tony says as they descend the stairs from her apartment. "That maybe we should tell Rhodey – not that he hasn't figured it out but you know, just in case. I know how he acts on something like this, and believe me you don't want to see it yourself."

Pepper shrugs and deliberately moves closer to him. Tony sighs and wraps his free hand around her shoulders and lets her put her head on his chest. She breathes in the strong cologne and smiles, knowing he can't see her bright smile.

"Is it okay if we stay like this now? I mean I don't want being caught by paparazzi but I'm too comfortable to move."

Pepper raises her gaze towards him and smiles as he searches for her answer.

"Only if you put on your sunglasses."

"You've got yourself a deal." He says as he kisses her forehead affectionately and holds her tighter.

By the time they reach the car he has his sunglasses on and she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. He's enthusiastic and she's the same. _It's a new thing for him, after all. _After the lugged was put into the trunk, Tony laid a kiss on her hand, his mustache prickling a bit. Pepper giggled and shoved him back, telling him that they have to go before the paparazzi spot them like that.

They stopped by the drug store and then they headed towards the port.

--

Pepper smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her to their bedroom.

"You know that we should probably unpack." She whispered against his ear. "Before we do anything else." She suggested playfully.

That earned her a glare from Tony who was struggling to open the door, searching through 40 keys.

"I'd say that we _should _probably do the naughty things now – not that I have something against unpacking, but first things first."

"Yes!" She agreed breathlessly as they stumbled into the very classy bedroom.

Hell, he was nervous. He was sure that he had never been this nervous when he had to _do_ this with a woman. _Hell, _he was _never _nervous.

Pepper softly turned him around to fall onto the large bed in the center of the lighten room. She kissed him very, very softly and his arms encircled her slender waist and pulled her deeper into their kiss. When she pulled back she was dizzy. His hands stroked her back and his eyes searched hers intently. She shifted against the ridge in his pants and smiled shyly at his tensed expression.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked and shifted a bit more until his hips were beneath hers.

"Shhhh…" Pepper murmured while she planted wet kisses along his jaw.

His heart was screaming at him to do something but his mind told him that he shouldn't rush through this. He rushed through a lot and he knew he didn't deserve her. If he screwed this up he was sure that she wasn't going to forgive him. Slower was the best option around so he slowly spun her around so that she was under him with a confused smile playing on her lips.

He slowly stood up, ignoring her expression.

"You know something?" He told her seriously. "I don't really think I want this."

He wanted to repeadetly smack his head against the wall when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean you don't want this anymore?" She asks, her voice broken.

--

Reviews are love.


	12. Chapter 12

Right Now

Chapter 12 – Vulnerable

"No. No! Of course I want this – you," he says and points at the space between them. "It's not like I am against… sex, but I've got everything prepared and this… this - I don't really know."

She arched one elegant brow and studied his face very carefully. He's frozen that she might not believe him entirely and he wants to smack his head against the wall again, because he thinks that this relationship going between them is too fragile, too delicate for him to fuck it up from a mistake.

He slowly sits down on the edge of the mattress and looks at her with wide eyes. Pepper doesn't say anything for a couple long minutes, just stands there breathing and studies him.

"You okay?" He asks in a raspy tone and moves to take her in his arms.

His hand trembles softly when he touches her cheek hesitantly and he looks upset.

"You're scared." Pepper says and looks at him longingly. It's not a question as much as it is an affirmation.

Tony nods lightly and captures her lips in a deep kiss. Her eyes close involuntarily when she feels the firm press of his lips against hers. He wants to stop and tell her how much he loves her and that he's just a fool in love. It's his first real love and if he thinks better he knows that he'll fuck this up like everything else because he's thirty-five for god's sake and he's never been into a serious relationship before.

Instead of saying those words he's entirely focused on the sweetness of her lips. He's tasted her before but he's sure she's never tasted this… _sweet. _

Pepper wraps her arms around his shoulders and one hand lands in his thick, brown hair, tugging gently.

When they broke apart he was panting and his hand couldn't stop caressing her cheek.

"Do you think I'm really good enough for you, Pepper?"

Pepper looks up at him in surprise, his question quiet and his eyes bleary.

"Because I don't think I deserve you. You're such a great woman, Pepper. I don't know if anyone on this planet deserves you. Least of all me. Tell me please why."

"You _are _an amazing man, Tony Stark. You've always been, just that you were too self-centred to actually acknowledge that. And yes, you're right, you don't deserve me but you try and that's what matters."

"Thanks for giving me that much credit. I really wish you'd know how much I care for you."

Pepper raises another elegant brow and gives him that Mona Lisa smile.

"Only?" She asks, smiling a bit more.

"Uh, no. I care deeply for you. Enough?"

She kisses him deeply and takes encouragement in the sound of his groan against her lips.

"For now…" She replies breathlessly and snuggles closer in his warm embrace.

--

Tell me. Did you like it or not? Do you want another chapter soon?


End file.
